ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonfly (M10)
Dragonfly is the Codon Stream 's DNA sample of a Wingstorian from the planet Draco. Appearence Dragonfly first appears to have a bull-type head. He has two small pointed ears and a medium-sized chin. His eyes are a lot like Bloxx's and his mouth is too like Bloxx's and Swampfire's. His neck is then slightly long and wide and it comes down to a large grey/red body. He has two largely-musclar arms like Humungousaur's and 4 dingers with large nails, kinda like the Pterodactyls from Ben 10 UA. He then has large wings that attach all the way to his bottom wrists and they point out kinda and are very very string and big and have a dark line in between each wing and they appeared to be oval shapped around, minus the points at the wrists. They have a red-orange color and connect to his back spine, which sticks out, and tow his bottom area. He has a big and muscular opened torso and a skiny downward torso that goes into where his legs form. His legs are darker grey and black on the back from the ankle to the back knee and heas 3 pointed toes like Big Chill's. He then has a poined up tail that is medium-long with 8 black circles that loop around it. He wears the gamatrix symbol on his lower chest. In Gamaverse, he looks a bit different. He has bigger and more rounded wings and they appear to be lighter in color and have splitted between the dark lines into 4 individual wings. His skin tone is darker and his chin is more larger and pointed forward. He has black outlines around his eyes and his ears are flatter and bigger. His arms and legs aren't very muscular anymore and the black around his ankles has covered all of his feet up to the knee, except little open parts where his feet come out. He has orange small boxers, like Humungousaur's but with the orange replacing the white, and he has a sash across his chest now. He wears the trix on his sash now.13/15-year-old Dragonfly has the same appearance but not sash or boxers. He wears the trix on his chest. Powers & Abilities His powers are flight capability and intangibility as well. He can create sonic echoes if he flies fast enough and his wings are extremely heavy and string, which may wake enemies down to a deep sleep. Weaknesses His only weakness is ice and if he flies too fast, he can hurt some people. In Mig 10 In The Not-So-Perfect Duo, Dragonfly debuted and was used to get away from Gim as Clepron. In'' Encounters: Mig and Clepron, Dragonfly was briefly used to smack down Shiar to defeat her. In ''Mig 10 and Ben 10 Unite, Dragonfly was used to fase through the ceiling to see Ben on the next floor. n Richard 10/Mig 10: Heroes United, Dragonfly was used (1st time) to try and stop Richard as Fasttrack. The 2nd time he was used once again to fight Richard but got frozen. The 3rd time he was used to go with Big Chill (Richard) to chase after Deristroll and Darama. In ...And Your Enemies Closer, Dragonfly was used to fase through the walls of Surpremeium's blimp. In Mig 10: The Time Has Come, Dragonfly appeared. He appeared again to stop the servants. He appeared a 3rd time to attempt to stop Eon. In Mig 10 (Reboot) In Gamaverse In A Halo of Devastation Around Us, Dragonfly returned. In The Year of the Dragon Men, Dragonfly stopped the dragon men. Appearences Mig 10 *''The Not-So-Perfect Duo '' (debut) *''Encounters: Mig and Clepron (brief) *Mig 10 and Ben 10 Unite'' (brief) *''Richard 10/Mig 10: Heroes United'' (x3) *''...And Your Enemies Closer '' (brief) Specials *''Mig 10: The Time Has Come'' (x3)' Mig 10 (Reboot) Gamaverse *''A Halo of Devastation Around Us (first re-appearance) *The Year of the Dragon Men '' Trivia *He is Mig's first flight alien. *He is confirmed to be in Gamaverse along with the other aliens. *It is confirmed that Dragonfly won't appear until a long time from now. Category:Aliens Category:Flying Aliens Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse